A Kat, a Monet and a Billionaire
by Fantabulasogurl
Summary: It should've been a regular smash and grab, no one was even supposed to be home. Kat didn't even bother bringing back up, then again if she had, that night would've gone VERY different.


**Hale**

It was late, almost three A.M. Marcus was out; it was his night off. Actually that's a misnomer, I had told him to go out, enjoy himself. It's not like I could get in any trouble; well, I probably could, but I just didn't have the motivation.

I was sick of the endless, painful cycle that had quickly become my life. My parents would ship me off to some private school because they were too 'busy' with their lives. Then I'd act out, trying desperately to get they're attention. I know it's futile but I can't help thinking, maybe they'll finally wake up and realize that they have a kid.

I find myself sitting in my father's room, paying attention to the swirled patterned on the ceiling. Suddenly I jerk upright. It wasn't a noise that made me sit up straight, nor a flashing light or a swirl of smoke. No, it was just restlessness, a longing for a change.

My sock clad feet don't make a sound as I pad across the hardwood, most definitely worth millions of dollars, floors. I round the corner, entering the foyer, intending to admire the Monet. I slide to a stop when I see the petite figure surgically lifting the frame.

"You do know that it's on a pressure sensor right?" I ask, leaning against the door frame. The person's head turns and the girl smiles. I pause, that was a little unexpected. When I picture a cat burglar breaking in to steal my Monet; I usually don't picture an extremely attractive, raven haired and noticeably fierce girl.

"Umm… what? I was just admiring the painting." She tilts her head and smiles at me a little, fluttering her eyelashes seductively. I smile, got to give her points for trying. I look her up and down, noting the black sweatshirt and gloves, despite the weather. Sure she was just admiring the painting, and Marcus teaches pole dancing on the weekends.

"And you decided the most efficient way to do that would be to crack the million dollar security system." I point out, crossing my arms over my chest. If she was a dude, she would've been thrown out a window by now. My Monet is one of the few things I actually enjoy from my parents.

"What are you talking about, the door was open?" She lies, edging backwards, I don't miss it. I roll eyes and she shrugs before taking a step closer. "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to visit the handsome millionaire down the street?" She asks, extremely close. Inwardly, I'm interested, she's got guts; but outwardly I just raise an eyebrow and mimic the tilt of her head.

"Not really, considering the millionaire didn't know he was going here, till a few hours ago." I remind her. She shrugs. I'm more than a little surprised by her calm façade, if I were her I'd have run by now.

"I should probably tell you then that I have an armed escort waiting for me at the gates." I pause and turn to glance outside, looking for the massive silhouette of her back up.

The girl is already fleeing by the time I turn back to her. She sprints away, shoving the doors open and rocketing into the garden. I catch up to her without much difficulty; matching her stride effortlessly. Without thinking about it, I grab her waist and pull her back to me.

I look into her dazzling blue eyes, and for the first time, I see honesty there. She seems genuinely afraid of me. It gives me a little power to know I'm actually in control. I like it.

"How about you come inside, just to talk?" I offer, letting her go. The girl started to protest, but I raised an eyebrow and cut her off. "Or I could call the cops." I offer. For the first time she grins.

"And tell them what, there's a thirteen year old girl who broke through your multimillion dollar security system and almost stole your priceless Monet?" She laughs, but starts walking back through the garden into the mansion. I wait a second but walk after her, kind-of liking the way this is going.

"Wait!" I shout, jogging to catch up to her. "What's your name?" I ask, sounding a little desperate, even to me.

"Kat, just Kat" She admits, soundlessly slipping into my house, and my life.


End file.
